


That Call

by rdb1707



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M, Parody, Romance, Slash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdb1707/pseuds/rdb1707
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inilah penyebab mengapa Gareth Bale tidak mau mengangkat telepon dari anonim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [safiradh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/safiradh/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Fake plot, fake romance, real people and I hope that this football slash is real ;A; /disclaimerabal
> 
> Timelinenya tentukan sendiri, pokoknya sebelum Natal.
> 
> Omong-omong, ini hadiah untuk Fira, ya. Semoga sukses buat UNnya. :)

Pemuda Wales ini sudah merasakan perasaan tidak enak semenjak ponselnya berdering. Hari sudah lumayan larut, dan badannya pegal sekali sejak pulang dari latihan dengan para rekan senegaranya. Ia sama sekali tidak punya gambaran mengenai orang yang meneleponnya saat ini.

_…Well_ , baiklah, ada satu orang yang diharapkan seorang Gareth Bale untuk meneleponnya. Tetapi, sepertinya tidak mungkin. Tadi mereka sudah bercakap-cakap seharian. Mana mungkin Aaron Ramsey akan meneleponnya setelah latihan kecuali kalau ada barangnya yang ketinggalan atau apa. Lagipula, kalau yang menelepon Aaron, seharusnya perasaannya senang, bukannya jadi tidak tenang begini.

Gareth pun mendesah, kemudian menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

“Halo?” tanyanya sedikit ragu.

“Halo? Selamat malam. Ini dengan Gareth Bale?”

Gareth menelan ludah. Siapa yang kira-kira bakal meneleponnya dengan sikap formal begini? Jangan-jangan—“Er.. Ya. Maafkan aku, tapi… ini siapa?”

—jangan bilang ini polisi. Dan kalau iya, apa salahnya? Ia sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa hari ini kecuali memeluk dan mencium Aaron Ramsey! Apakah kini mencium pemain lawan yang notabene berada dalam tim saingan terberat sudah menjadi pelanggaran hukum? _Geez_ , jangan bilang…

“…Ini aku. Nicklas Bendtner.”

Kali ini Gareth tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Dari semua orang yang bisa meneleponnya—astaga, Gareth saja berharap kalau ini **mimpi**!—kenapa malah Bendtner yang meneleponnya? Untuk apa coba? Apakah ia terlalu mengancam bagi Sunderland sehingga tim itu bahkan harus mengutus Bendtner untuk meneleponnya? Ah—jangan begitu. Kalau terkaannya benar, seharusnya yang ditelepon si Rafael, dong! _Oh please_ , mukanya ini memang belum terlihat seperti seseorang pecinta damai?

“…Oh.” Hanya itulah respon yang diberikan Gareth pada sang penelepon saking bingungnya harus mengatakan apa. Tetapi, kemudian dirasanya bahwa sekedar ‘oh’ akan membuat percakapan ini terasa canggung. Maka, Gareth menambahkan. “Oke. Selamat malam, Bendtner. Apa kabar?”

“…Biasa saja, Bale. Tidak ada yang spesial,” jawab Bendtner cepat, “Aku meneleponmu karena ingin.. uh, bertanya.”

“Bertanya apa memangnya? Soal tim kita berdua? Apa kau marah waktu ingat Sunderland kalah tipis dari Tottenham itu?”

Seusai Gareth bertanya, ada sebuah jeda yang sangat tidak mengenakkan di antara mereka. Asalnya dari Bendtner. Gareth memutar mata, dan bisa merasakan bahwa lawan bicaranya juga melakukan yang sama. Gareth dan mulut besarnya terkadang dapat menjadi sebuah hal yang menyebalkan saat dikombinasikan dalam saat yang tidak tepat.

Kemudian, akhirnya Bendtner bersuara, walau sebelumnya ia mengeluarkan desahan panjang. “…Kau membuatku emosi bahkan sebelum aku mengutarakan maksudku.”

“Maaf, kalau begitu.”

Sebuah dengus kesal keluar dari mulut sang pemuda Denmark. “Terserah, sih,” sapanya enteng, “Yang jelas, biar aku perjelas maksudku. Ini bukan tentang tim kita, oke? Bukan tentang Spurs, bukan juga tentang Sunderland. Aku ingin bicara tentang sesuatu yang sebenarnya sudah lama ingin kuutarakan.”

Sekali lagi Gareth memutar matanya. “Bendtner, memang bukan tempatku untuk berkomentar, tapi… kalimatmu barusan membuatku merinding.”

Lalu, sekali lagi ada jeda di antara mereka, sebelum Bendtner kembali bersuara. “Kau yang mendengarnya saja merinding, apalagi aku yang mengucapkannya.”

“Hn? Oke… ini berarti aku tidak boleh merinding lagi, begitu?” komentar Gareth, “Baiklah, Bendtner. Kalau itu maumu, aku akan diam dan tidak—“

“Bale, kau membuatku makin sulit untuk mengatakannya.”

Dari ucapan yang diucapkan oleh Bendtner, makin sulit baginya untuk tidak merinding. Maksudnya… ayolah, katakan saja Gareth ini terlalu narsis atau bagaimana. Tapi… entah mengapa semua tindak-tanduk Bendtner membuat percakapan ini terlihat seperti seolah Bendtner akan menyatakan cinta padanya! Aduh, amit-amit! Jangan sampai begitu! Yang lebih aneh, kenapa juga Bendtner mau berbuat begitu?! Jangan bilang sekarang dunia sudah mau kiamat sehingga orang-orang jadi gila dan—

“Bale, aku ingin bicara tentang Azza.”

_…Huh?_ Apa? Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

“Azza siapa? Maksudmu Aaron Ramsey?”

“Yup,” tukas Bendtner, “Azza alias Aaron Ramsey. Pemain Arsenal itu.”

Jujur. Sekarang kalau sudah begini, Gareth bingung harus berkomentar apa. Dalam hening ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi di hari yang aneh ini. “Errr… Oke,” ujarnya, “Memangnya Azza kenapa?”

Sekali lagi ada jeda. Bendtner tidak langsung membalas perkataan Gareth. Agak canggung memang, tapi entah mengapa Gareth bisa merasakan adanya amarah tersirat dari seberang sana.

“…Kau belakangan ini kulihat dekat dengan Azza, ya?”

Gareth menelan ludahnya. Kalimat Bendtner barusan… terasa posesif. “Iya, sih. Kenapa memangnya?”

“Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja..., jangan kelewatan saja.”

_Mati aku…_ , pikir Gareth cemas. Ia takut kalau-kalau nanti Bendtner ini tahu bahwa saat latihan bersama ia sering kali mendaratkan ciuman ke bibir pemuda itu, atau memeluk pinggangnya dengan begitu erat saat tak ada orang yang melihat.

….Tetapi, memangnya Bendtner ini bisa tahu dari mana? Mereka ini sudah berusia di atas kepala dua, sehingga rasanya agak tidak mungkin kalau bisa ketahuan semudah itu! Banyak pasangan yang belum pernah ketahuan, kok. Aneh saja kalau Bendtner bisa mengetahui hal ini. Memang, Aaron pernah bilang padanya kalau sebelumnya ia pernah menjalani suatu ‘hubungan’ dengan Bendtner dan itu berakhir saat Bendtner pindah ke Sunderland. Tapi… jangan bilang kalau Bendtner masih menganggap hubungan keduanya masih ada?

Sebagai ganti atas rasa gugupnya, Gareth malah menyuarakan kekeh yang agak janggal. “Kelewatan bagaimana maksudmu, Bendtner? Memangnya ada apa denganku dan Azza?”

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya pemuda Denmark ini ingin mendatangi rumah si pemain Spurs berwajah mirip monyet dan kemudian melemparkan meja tepat ke depan mukanya.

“Tidak usah berpura-pura lagi, Bale. Kau sekarang ‘lebih dari sekedar teman’ dengan Azza, kan?”

Bila sudah diserang frontal begini, tidak ada tempat lagi bagi Gareth untuk berpura-pura. “Begitulah, Bendtner. Kau benar. Tapi, kau tahu dari mana kalau aku dengan Azza…?”

“Azza yang cerita sendiri padaku, Bale,” desis Bendtner, kebencian yang tadinya hanya samar kini terdengar dengan begitu jelas dari ponsel Gareth yang mungil, “Jadi—kau yang membuat Azza memutuskan hubungannya denganku, eh?”

“Tunggu—apa? Kok nyambungnya jadi ke arah sana, sih? Memangnya salahku apa?”

“Aish! Tidak usah berpura-pura lagi, Bale! Kau senang kan saat aku tidak bersama-sama lagi dengan Azza?!”

_JLEB._ Raungan Bendtner itu memang benar, sih, tapi…. Masa ia harus mengakuinya di hadapan orangnya langsung?

“…Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu, Bendtner?”

“Karena kau langsung gerak cepat begitu hubunganku dengan Azza berakhir!” jawab Bendtner penuh amarah, “Kau sudah menyukai Azza sejak lama, kan? Iya, kan?!”

“Iya, sih, tapi…”

“Kalau begitu semuanya sudah jelas! Kau memang bedebah, Bale! Padahal seharusnya kau tahu kalau Azza itu cinta padaku! Sialan, kenapa kau tidak mengincar Pavlyuchenko atau Van der Vaart saja, sih?!”

“—Lho? Kenapa kau bawa-bawa nama Roman dan Rafael segala?! Mereka itu sudah ada yang punya, tahu!”

“Aku tidak peduli mereka sudah ada yang punya atau bagaimana! Yang jelas, jangan dekati Azza, Bale!”

“Kalau Azza memang maunya denganku, apa salahnya?”

Dari seberang sana terdengar geraman marah dari mulut Bendtner, membuat Gareth sedikit bertambah takut pada pemain Denmark yang berwajah sangar dan berbadan besar ini. Sekarang tidak heran juga kalau Aaron putus dengannya. Mantan pacarnya mengerikan begini, sih! Suka memaksa, egois, dan—

“DIAM KAU, BALE!” teriak Bendtner kencang. Sesaat, Gareth bahkan bisa merasakan pandangannya sedikit linglung karena suara Bendtner yang volumenya sama sekali tidak bisa ditolerir, “Yang jelas—jangan dekati Azza! Dia itu milikku, tahu!”

“Itu kan dulu!”

“Aku kan tidak pernah menyetujui untuk putus dengannya! Asal kau tahu, ya, Azza itu adalah—“

_Blah blah blah. Dan blah blah blah_. Gareth memutuskan untuk menjauhkan telepon dari telinganya. Setidaknya walau telinganya ini membuatnya terlihat makin seperti monyet, tapi dia masih sayang dengan indra pendengarannya. Mana mau Gareth merusak telinganya hanya untuk mendengar ceramah Bendtner? Sepasang iris miliknya kemudian menatap telepon di tangannya, masih menunggu sampai suara Bendtner yang mengoceh panjang lebar berhenti. Hah. Setidaknya kejadian kali ini membuat Gareth sadar untuk tidak menerima telepon dari nomor tidak dikenal. Beginilah hasilnya.

“…Bale, kau masih mendengarku?”

Gareth menghembuskan nafas dan memutar mata. Oh, akhirnya kau selesai juga, Bendtner?

“…Bale? Kau dengar tidak, sih?”

Gareth kembali lagi menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya dengan raut wajah bosan. “Yeah, yeah. Aku masih mendengarkanmu, Bendtner.”

“Baguslah kalau begitu, karena aku harus bilang kalau Azza itu—“

“—Omong-omong, Bendtner. Aku mau bicara sesuatu, nih.”

Dalam sekejap ocehan Bendtner berhenti. “Ya?”

Sebuah cengiran nampak di wajah Gareth, nampak seperti seorang pemuda bengal yang terlalu ceria dengan parasnya yang hanya disinari oleh sedikit lampu dari kegelapan. “Aku mengantuk, nih,” ucapnya, tak lupa juga menguap sedikit sebagai bukti, “Jadi, aku tidur dulu, ya.”

_KLIK._

Telepon pun ditutup. Entah sebelum telepon itu ditutup Bendtner berbicara apalagi. Toh, Gareth juga tidak terlalu peduli. Hari ini sudah cukup melelahkan tanpa harus diganggu oleh telepon mengancam dan tidak penting dari Bendtner.

Gareth merebahkan diri dalam ranjangnya yang empuk. Kedua maniknya menatap langit-langit kamar dengan bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Ia masih geli bila mengingat telepon barusan. Agak lucu dan menyebalkan di saat bersamaan. Siapa sangka ternyata Bendtner—di balik penampilannya yang sangar itu—bisa sebegitu pedulinya pada Aaron?

Dalam diam Gareth menggeleng dan menghembuskan nafas pelan. “Dasar Denmark.”

**-END-**

**Author's Note:**

> Le comment, anyone? :')


End file.
